Operation FINAL
by Sincerely.And.Truly.Yours
Summary: Being a Kids Next Door operative and hating adults was one thing back then. Now, the rules have changed. They want every adult in the universe to perish. It's a war amongst the kids at this point. This could be the end of KND and everything we know. Despite putting everything on the line, I know what we must do: stop the G:KND. This might be my final transmission.


**Author's Note: Is anyone else disappointed? Do I even have to say what I'm disappointed about? If you are in this fandom, then you should know. I'm talking about the discontinuation of the KND series! Yup, years later and I'm still disappointed.**

 **This story is sort of my way of coping with this disappointed if I'm being honest with you. I'm trying to get it as close to all the hints and spoilers we have gotten about the GKND as I could get, but WITH a special twist. That's right, YOU my fellow readers was one of the main KND operatives. Sector V. But of course, if you are 13 years old or older, then you probably don't remember any of this happening to you. Well you can trust me. This is how your story went:**

* * *

The grass is always greener in someone else's backyard. The grass is always greener...

English class was probably one of the stupidest classes I have ever taken. What grass? Isn't grass already green? Why are we talking about someone else's yard?

I will never understand the adult that wrote that. Heck, I barely understand any adults at all! I guess that's why they are THE adults, and I'm a kid. Sometimes I wonder, what IS the point of having adults in our lives? I mean, they cause nothing but trouble and annoyance, at least in my life. Have you been to Kids Next Door Moonbase? I mean, that place functions better than probably an actual U.S. army base!

Adults suck. Yeah, I said it.

Yet, here I am...considered a dangerous fugitive at the age of twelve. Never thought I would always be running and hiding. Remember all those missions we went on? (Well, if you wouldn't if you got decommissioned, but trust me, you've gone on those missions too.) Those fights against the adults whether it was because they tried to make us brush our teeth or tried to cut bed time...and worst of all, cutting off our ice cream supply! Now THAT'S mutiny. But I miss that. I miss it all.

All of those missions back then was "child's play", as the adult saying goes. It's not even adults I'm now fighting.

I never thought the day would come where I would be fighting against my very own age group, let alone someone I had looked up to since kindergarten.

"Numbuh 7! Quit your daydreaming and lets get a move on it!"

I looked at the dark haired boy I have been running and hiding with for the past few months. He can be quite bossy and brash, but I respected him for his high skill level as the KND drill sergeant, a job not at all to be taken lightly. That is why it scared me to see a flicker of fear flash across his eyes, despite the hard demeanor he tried to put up.

"Not daydreaming Numbuh 60, but can't we take a break soon? We have been going at it since dawn."

He sighed as he wiped a bit of sweat and dirt from his forehead. He was also tired. "Fine, but not too long now. We are due to meet Numbuh 362 at exactly noon in our super secret hideout."

"We've still got two hours," I said as I sat against the damp wall, taking a sip of my water. "Besides, Numbuh 86 has got her squad guarding the entrance to the tunnel we are in to make sure we aren't being followed."

"Can you really trust her?" he said taking a seat right next to me as he took a sip from my bottle.

"She's my best friend. She's got me covered."

"Actually, the real question is can we trust anyone anymore?"

"Or can we trust kids anymore?"

The silence to the last question answered my biggest fear. Yup, we were just two fugitives on the lam. Two kids running and hiding from the so called "Splinter Cell", but everyone knows that is a phony at this point. Nope, our heads were wanted by none other than the Galactic KND.

* * *

Chad Dickson was tired, filthy, and afraid.

The irony...since back then, especially when he was the supreme leader, no kid would have ever been able to imagine him as any one of these three traits.

He has not talked to anyone in DAYS. Or maybe was it weeks?

Nope, the only thing he has heard for what seemed forever was the irritating sound of the Rainbow Monkey music. No, his jail keepers were not Rainbow Monkey fans. Actually, they were the ones that came up with the idea in the first place. It was a cover up for all these years. That smile behind the colorful monkey had malicious intent behind that, which young, bubbly girls would never notice.

Chad's cell was dark all around it, so he could not see anything around him. All he could do was hear what he presumed to be a computer system as well as the mutterings of some creatures in the background as well.

"Type that in. Was told to do a double check on this kid," one voice said to another.

Click. Click. Click. The sound of typing. Then some electronic noise.

"Fugitive. Presumed dangerous," the voice read off. "Hmm, that is to be expected of Numbuh 60 I suppose. Figures he would side with them."

Chad's ears perked up a little. He was never that close with Numbuh 60- well, Patton Drilovsky. But he knew him from seeing him around all the time with-

"Okay, type in her name now. She's been off the radar lately according to some ears we have back on our Earth headquarters," the voice said.

Click. Click. Click. The sound of typing. Then some electronic noise.

"Same thing as 60. Shouldn't have surprised us too much, though it's a great shame. Uno has especially recommended her to the boss."

"Do a double check then. This time, type in her full name. I believe it was...(Y/n) (L/n)."

The blonde teen couldn't help but let a gasp slip from his mouth. The voice chuckled, nearing his cell while still not being visible in the darkness.

"Ah, that's right. I remember (Y/n) (L/n)," the voice said in an almost cruel-like tone. "Too bad it did not work out between the two of you. I suppose she does not enjoy traitors just like us. That's something we have in common."

"Don't you dare go near her!" Chad spat, his voice starting off extremely raspy. He swallowed and got back his composure as he boldly stood up and faced the voice. "I swear on my very life, if you even harm a hair off her body-"

"Haven't you heard, _Numbuh 274_? We have our Earth representatives out on a hunt for her AND her fugitive friends. They are excellent at hiding, we will admit. But they can't hide forever once they realize they are outnumbered."

"And besides", the other voice said. "We do not see much value in harming operatives such as Numbuh 7, or 362. Indeed, once we have captured them, we will give them opportunities to join us along with Uno. Obviously if they refuse, well...you can guess what happens next."

Chad sank back down to the floor, staring out into the darkness with only horror and fear in his eyes.

 _How can someone great like him who had been so high sink so low..._


End file.
